Light Lag
by Kuro Nerd
Summary: A new band, Hiro Hiro has appeared and stolen Vocaloids spotlight! So what does Master do? Sets out to get more Vocaloids of course! A new pair of twins comes to stay at the mansion. Will they get the limelight back? LenXOC & OCX?
1. Hiro Hiro And Banana Boxers

_**GOOOOD Day to you good sirs and madams! This is for all my Vocaloid fans out there. I frankly get jealous whenever Len gets paired with someone so i made my own OCs! I hope you love them, me and Loli worked hard on them!**_

_**-KuroNerd ;D**_

* * *

><p>The Vocaloid mansion was silent in the rising dawn. Birds chirped from the trees, shaking dewdrops from the leaves. Inside, all of our favorite singers were snuggled into their respective cocoons of warmth, away from the nippy September weather outside. But what's this? A certain teal-haired girl was awake, twirling about the kitchen, humming <em>Love Is War <em>and making leek pancakes.

"Yes these pancakes will fill _everyone's _ tummies! ~fru fru fru~" Miku giggled, setting another pancake atop a tower stack. Of course, no one would eat them, so she'd end up with about 32 pancakes for breakfast. Not that she minded.

"Miku-nii?" A voice called from the doorway. Miku turned in her _Voca-Chef _apron to see Len yawning.

"AH! Len-kun! You're just in time to try my leek-cakes!" She chirped happily. The blond boy's eyes widened and he laughed nervously.

"N-no that's okay! I'm just gonna have a banana..." He awkwardly made his way to the island in the middle of the kitchen, and grabbed the yellow fruit from the bowl. Miku pouted at him.

"You know Len-kun, banana's aren't a good breakfast item alone."

"Yeah but I drink milk with it so it's okay." He answered back. They did this every morning, as the two who always wake up first. Len poured a glass of the calcium-rich drink and went into the den. Miku reminded him that it was his turn to check the mail since Teto had done it yesterday.

Walking outside in only his boxers, he gasped and cursed at the cold. He ran to the mailbox, pulled the documents out, and slammed the front door behind him. Teeth chattering, he flopped onto the couch and flipped the TV on while looking through the mail.

"Miku, Luka, Master, Master, Master, Kaito's _Ice-cream Lover's Weekly _subscription, Neru, Master, Rin?, Nothing for me." He shrugged and tossed the pile of mail on the coffee table and changed the channel to the news. Well, it wasn't _really _the news, it was some gossip show where the woman, Ko Chika, talked about things happening in the celebrity world. Her favorite topic were the Vocaloids. She'd bring in hardcore fans to talk about who's more popular, cutest couple, scariest, etc. Master made them keep track of what she said so they could do any damage-control needed as soon as possible.

"Today Ko will talk about the new band _Hiro Hiro_, The new flavors of Akikan! Soda, and the latest scandal between voice actress Muzuki Mashiro and drama stud Toshiro Ashirogi." The boring male announcer said. The camera panned over to Ko, dark hair pulled into a sophisticated bun, pale skin contrasting to the ruby-red lips and matching nails. She smiled, chattering about though her favorite flavor of soda had always been cherry, the new Akikan! Flavors were 'to die for'.

Len was slightly confused. At least, _one _member of Vocaloid was always on Ko's show. But today, the woman couldn't seem to get through her topics fast enough before starting to talk excitedly about the new band.

"Now, although a new, upcoming band, _Hiro Hiro _is by _far_ my new favorite band. They might just give Vocaloid a run for their money." She gushed. Len's jaw hit the floor as Ko continued to gush about the lead singer Jun Kina being even more dreamy than Len, Kaito, and Gakupo put together. When she said that their lead female vocals, Ren Amaterasu was even cuter than Miku, with a much more appealing voice, Len panicked and paused the show, practically hyperventilating.

He stuttered for Miku to join him in front of the TV. Miku came in, confused at the 16-year-old, who hadn't stuttered since he was 14. Though everyone was older, they pretty much looked the same, though Len had grown to match Kaito's height, if not slightly shorter.

"What is it Len-kun?" She asked, sitting next to him. He shushed her and rewinded the TV, letting the whole segment replay. As they watched, the two most-popular Vocaloids became surprised, horrified, pissed off, then hysterical. As Ko ended her show with a signature blinding smile, Miku got up calmly from the couch, took off her apron, then took off through the mansion screaming her head off. Len chased after her, trying to calm her down, but the teen would not be hushed and soon the whole house was awake. Wanting to know what was so antagonizing, the occupants made Len show them the show and an hour later, the Master was awoken by a chorus of fine-blended screams running throughout the house.

"What in the H*ll is going on?" Master yelled angrily, after all, it was 7:00AM on a Saturday.

Len, being the only one composed, showed him what everyone else had seen. He sat, thinking as the Vocaloids sat around him, waiting for his decision. Quietly, Master stood and retreated into his study. The others stayed where they were, most still pajama-clad and all silent.

Eternity passed before the Master reemerged in street clothes. He strode to the door and put on his coat.

"Where are you going Master?" Luka asked. He grabbed his keys and phone.

"I'm going to find another Vocaloid to help with this. I don't know when I'll be back so Luka, you're in charge. Kamui is your assistant and Len is your General. Miku and Kiku will be in charge of battles and Gumi needs to keep track of rehearsal schedules. Rin, Teto, and Neru are in charge of groceries. Haku has the withdrawl passcode if you need extra monies. Bye." He responded. In a breath, he was gone.

"Are we preparing for war?" Gumi muttered as the door closed. The others shrugged and dispersed, going to get ready for the day since the news of a popular new band had woken them up.

"Len?" Rin asked as the twins stood awkwardly in the den.

"Hmm?"

"You should go put on some pants." She snickered at his bright red face as he realized all of the Vocaloid girls had seen him in just his banana-patterned boxers. He yelped and dashed to his room, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Meloniest Melon Soda In Japan!

_**Hilloz again! You should remember namees in this chapter. ALL of them. Hehe...**_

**_-KuroNerd ;D_**

* * *

><p>"Hah! Len you suck at this game!" Rin laughed as she vaporized his ninja for the third time. Her brother glared at her before huffing indignantly and giving up his controller to Meiko. He made his way to the kitchen, where Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gacha, and Gumi were crowded around the island conversing.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" Len asked, making the group jump and look over at him. Gumi hissed with a finger to her lips before dragging him into the group.

"Be quiet Len or the others will notice!" Miku said, swatting his ear lightly. He yelped quietly, rubbing his ear with the palm of his hand.

"What's going on?" He whispered. Glancing between each other, Kaito shoved a piece of paper to him.

_ Dear Vocaloids,_

_ I'm assuming Miku, Luka, Gumi, and Kaito got to this first so read closely. Our new Vocaloids, Nori and Nana Mikune and I will be home tomorrow afternoon. Remember when Aoki came to us and I made you all buy her a welcome gift? The same rules apply. I've enclosed a list of their favorite things below and I hope to see some great gifts!_

_ Nori Nana_

_ء __Len, Rin, Gumi, Teto __ء __Miku, Luka, Len, Gumi, Piko, Teto, and_

_ Miku, Luka, Gacha and Neru's songs_

_ SeeU's songs_

_ء __Watermelon __ء __Chocolate_

_ء __Black, White, Neon Green, Orange __ء __Black, Red, Purple, Silver_

_ء __Pandas __ء __Cats/Nekos or furries_

_ء __Turtles __ء __Squirrels _

_ء __Melon flavored soda __ء __Lemon-lime flavored soda_

_ PS.,_

_ If any of you fail to get the girls a present, I'm disabling your singing privileges for the next concert._

_ Love,_

_ Your Dear Master_

Len read over the list and smirked when he saw that they both liked his songs and not any of the other guys. Well, Gacha didn't really count since he's like 5.

"Okay so who's getting what for who? Shouldn't we ask the others?" He said, coming back to reality. The group shook their heads.

"If we do, they'll get all the good gifts before we can!" Gumi explained. Len thought a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Luka, you, Len and Gacha will get Nori a gift and Miku, Kaito and I will cover Nana. Got it?" The others nodded. Agreeing that one person would leave at certain intervals as to not arouse suspicion, it took 2 hours for all six kids to finally get outside.

"Oi Kamui! Where's my brother?" Rin yelled from the living room. Gakupo shrugged and told her that he'd left, probably to the market. For a second Rin got suspicious. Then, remembering that the shota was keen on his banana supply, she shrugged and returned to her game.

آ آ آ

"What should we get Mikune, Len-kun?" Gacha asked as he, Luka, and Len walked toward the mall. Warm air saved them from frost bite as they entered the mega-store. The three were dressed in street clothes as to not draw attention (which wasn't working of course). Gacha wore an orange and white striped shirt with brown overalls that ended in shorts. Orange and white striped knee-socks disappeared under green galoshes. He wore yellow gloves with a red trim, a dinosaur bag hung by his waist and a dinosaur-themed cape with a dino-hood was clipped around his neck.

All that clothed Luka was a mid-drift white short sleeve V-neck, black shorts with the silhouette of a tuna in the lower left corner and dark blue converse. Len's white shirt was partially covered by his yellow zip-up hoodie (left unzipped). His dark jeans had a chain coming from his left front belt-loop, dropping down to his knee and going up to stop at his back left belt-loop. A G-Clef charm hung from the chain. He strode next to Gacha in his black sneakers, pulling the blue baseball cap resting on his head low over his eyes to somewhat shield his face. He seemed to be the only one trying to hide his identity.

"Uhh...let's see..." He mumbled, pulling out a handwritten copy of Nori's favorite things. Len had scribbled them down right before he left, making Gakupo think he was going to the grocery store.

His eyes caught on the pandas, colors, and soda. Looking up, he spotted a drink shop and quickly turned in, surprising the other two.

"Gah! Len what're you doing?" Luka gasped, trying to complete a 360 degree turn without falling. The blond didn't answer and proceeded into the store, browsing through the selection of soft drinks.

"Can I help you sir?" A young girl, maybe 15, stood in Len's way, smiling at him. Her brown-red hair hung in loose curls around a pale complexion. Freckles splattered across her nose, just below ice-colored eyes. A soft green apron hid her overly-generous bust. Len's flirt-mode immediately clicked on.

"Well I think I found her but, sure." He smirked at her, making the girl blush and giggle. He asked her what her name was after telling he was searching for the melon sodas.

"Nora." She answered, leading him away from where Luka and Gachapoid were looking at chocolate drinks. He coughed for a second, thinking she'd said 'Nori' at first. They reached the Melon aisle and she smiled at him before walking away, but not before she'd written her phone number on his palm and kissed his cheek. Len watched her swish her hips as she left to go help a middle-aged woman find the milk products.

Turning toward the shelves, he caught _another _girl staring at him. He stared back at her, slightly weirded out that he was so popular today. Not that he wasn't popular everyday, but not usually with such bold girls. Normally they giggle from behind their friends or clothes.

Said girl was the complete opposite of Nora. Her eyes were a dark, swirling green that reminded him of multiple dark songs he'd sung. She had long black hair, with each silky strand pulled back into a ponytail held by a panda hairband. Her bangs went to the tops of her eyes, which were set into a flawless face. Pale skin peeked from the neon green off-shoulder top she was wearing, also showing the curve of her breasts; smaller than Nora's, but still big enough. Purple paint splats littered the top, and the fabric mostly hid the white spiked belt threaded through her dark blue jeans. She bounced on the balls of her red converse in a slow rhythm, moving the charm of a sparkly panda's head on her choker.

"Are you getting a discount?" The girl suddenly said. Her voice floated around him in soft waves, like the rustling of leaves.

"What?" He choked, not understanding. A fluttering in his stomach distracted him. She shrugged, stopping her bouncing.

"She's your girlfriend right? If I worked here, I'd give my lover a discount." She responded, as if he should've known. He coughed, surprised for the second time since he'd come into the store.

"N-Nora's not my girlfriend. I just met her." He explained. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then why are you calling her by her first name? Hmm?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" He countered. She shrugged and giggled quietly.

"No reason. I wanted to see if Vocaloids could really get uncomfortable. With your voice range, I thought you couldn't. Anyway, if you're buying melon soda, this brand is best." She walked closer and pressed the bottle of green carbonated liquid into his hand and turned away, taking three bottles with her and throwing a "Sayonara!" over her bare shoulder.

When he looked down, the bottle said Akikan! Melon Soda! _The Meloniest Melon Soda Made In Japan!_

He was once again reminded of the enemy band _Hiro Hiro _as he purchased three of the sodas and went to find Gacha and Luka.

آ آ آ

Gacha claimed the soda, so after all he went through, Len still didn't have a gift.

"Oooh let's look in here!" Luka announced, pulling both boys into a clothing store. The males blushed hard when they realized it was a lingerie store.

"L-Luka-nii! W-why did _we_ have to come in?" Len stuttered, indicating Gacha and himself. Luka rolled her eyes at them.

"Kamui is going to battle me with presents like he did with Aoki's. If I'm getting Nori, he'll get Nana. I've chosen underwear because he'll get what _he_ likes, not what Nana does. _I _on the other hand, do not get nosebleeds around lacy panties." She explained. "And I need you two to pick the best ones from a man's point of view."

Len glanced down at Gacha. Did he really count?

"5 minutes Len. Then we'll leave. I swear." The pink-haired woman held up her right hand.

"...Fine."

آ آ آ

Sporting a nosebleed, the male Kagamine huffed and trudged into SAN-X® TOYS, a content and hungry Luka and Gachapoid behind him. He'd decided to get Nori a plushie, whether a panda or turtle he couldn't decide.

"Ohh! What about this one Len-kun?" Gacha chirped, showing him a happy turtle plushie. He stared at it for a moment before shaking his head. Thinking of the green-eyed girl from before, he couldn't help but think that turtles wouldn't be the best choice.

Then he saw it. Three small, 5 inch tall TarePandas hooked together as a package looked at him as if saying 'She'll love us!'. He moved toward the small plushies, ignoring Luka who wanted him to look at the tuna plush she was holding.

"These." He said bluntly, brushing by the other two. He placed the present on the counter carefully, though he didn't know why. The cashier slipped each panda into a white bag with the store's logo on it and handed it to him.

آ آ آ

"What d'you think the others will get for her?" Luka asked on their way home. The three were walking side-by-side with Luka in the middle, Len on her right, and Gacha chattering away on the left. The question was directed to the taller, blonder boy.

"Probably cellphone charms. When Rin and I scrambled for Aoki's present we each got her a different colored diamond cellphone charm." Len shrugged, swinging the bag in his hand slowly.

"Oh yeah! Gakupo and I got her pajamas ." She responded, laughing a bit. They gulped when they reached the door, even Gacha stopped talking.

"They're going to murder us." Lenn stated as he opened the door.

"YOU SNEAKY BASTARDS!" They distinctly heard the voice of Rin, Teto, and Neru as the rest of the Vocaloids flew out the door. The house was left with 6 teens laughing their asses off.


	3. LEEK SANDWICHES!

_**Haha! I know, you're all thinking "When the hell are you going to introduce Nori and Nana?". Well, your wait is over! Enjoy!**_

_**-KuroNerd ;D**_

* * *

><p>A tense atmosphere filled the Vocaloid mansion the next morning. Miku made pancakes and fought with Len like always, but no one ate or drank anything. They all just sat waiting in the living room. The pile of bananas on the kitchen island rejoiced in not losing a brother that day.<p>

_ Bong Bong Bong_

_ click_

"They're here!" Teto and Neru squealed in excitement at the sound of the lock. A muffled voice told them that Master was the first through the door.

"And _this _is the inside of the house..." Master grunted as he set down one large black suitcase. The occupants of said house all crowded the foyer, trying to get a look at the two newcomers. Try as they could, Master's broad chest obscured the view of the two girls.

"Welcome home Master..." Luka greeted with slight anxiety to her voice. She probably wanted to know if one of the girls liked tuna.

"Hey guys. You all look terrified." He let out a laugh, too lighthearted for this situation if you ask any of the Vocaloids.

"Well I would hope so!" Came a voice from behind Master. The female voice floated about the room, extremely familiar to a certain blond.

"I'd be frightened if two random girls showed up at my house after all." A girl's head popped out from the barrier Master had made and looked at them. Len's face flushed when he recognized her. The girl from the Melon aisle?

"Ah! It's Len-dono!" She laughed at his surprised expression when she spotted him. Her hand fluttered in a wave of greeting and he blushed at her use of honorifics. **(A/N I'm assuming you know what -dono means but for those who don't it's a less formal use of sensei or -sama I think. Feel free to correct me if needed)**

"Len? You know her?" Miku asked. For a second he thought it was a stupid question. A lot of girls called him 'Len sensei' and 'Len-sama' and, horribly, even 'Len-chan!'. Then he remembered that Miku's brain had been dropped in a tub of toxic waste and unicorn pee.

"I saw her at the mall buying melon soda." He shrugged, trying to look indifferent. He failed because of the defensiveness in his tone.

"So you must be Nori then!" Rin smiled at the black-haired girl. She smiled and nodded in response.

"And this is Nana!" By now, Master hadd moved out of the way, so that everyone could get a good look at each other.

Nori had her black hair loose, falling around her like a dark waterfall. The panda choker was still secure around her neck and matching earrings adorned her ears. A black leather bracelet with a 5 yen coin attached was wrapped around her wrist. A white "I Love Sushi" T-shirt covered her torso, the rice and fish on the shirt had little smiling expressions around the neon orange letters. She had on the same, or similar, dark jeans and orange converse. A guitar case was on her back, the leather covered in brightly colored stickers of different cities in Japan. White earphones hung around her neck, and a thin line of pulsing green light ran like an outline on them.

Her sister stood next to her, and instantly everyone knew they were twins. Nana's hair was styled to mimic Nori's, with the exception of it being a dark chocolate brown. Milky gray eyes blinked at them from behind an orange visor-like pair of glasses. Everyone slightly gasped at the sight of her pure white robotic arms and legs; though while mecha-looking, they were also extremely humanlike. Almost like Miki. Her black off-shoulder had a smiling apple on it and matched the white skirt hanging on her hips. White knee-socks disappeared into black leather combat boots. A twin of her sister's panda, a sparkling kitty choker graced her neck. Black earphones sat on her head, a bright, shivering purple outlining them.

"They're so cute..." Kaito and Gakupo said together. Miku and Luka glared at them, spouting something about that not being appropriate, though the jealous tones in their voices extinguished the hostility. Nori giggled.

"Well, we've all gotten you gifts..." Meiko's voice trailed off as she handed a soft kitten over to Nana. It mewled at the half-robot girl and she blush at the sight of it.

"T-thanks." She stuttered, staring at the kitten intensely. It was white with black splotches all over and had a tiny little nose and ears.

Since Meiko had started, the others bombarded the two girls with gifts. Dell pushed a box into Nori's hand, and when she saw it, she blushed bright red and threw it at his face. It was a vibrator. Nana was too busy watching the little kitty in her arms to care what the others had gotten her, until Miki gave her a cat USB Flash Drive. Luka and Gakupo fought over who got the best underwear, much to the embarrassment of the two Mikune sisters. Soon, only Len was left, holding the three TarePandas behind his back.

He stepped forward and swung his arms out, the pandas staring at Nori at eye-to-eye level. For a second she was silent, and Len forced himself not to look away in embarrassment. Then she blushed and took the pandas into pale, graceful hands and giggled about how small they were. He was about to defend the plushies when he saw the happy twinkle in her swirling green eyes.

"I got them the day I saw you at the mall." He coughed out awkwardly. Nori just smiled knowingly at Master had to ruin the moment.

"Now that the giving part is over, who's making dinner?"

"CELEBRATORY LEEK SANDWICHES!"

"NO!"


	4. Roomies

_**Heyloz! Thank you for coming to see me once more. It will not disappoint you! Hopefully... Oh well!**_

_**-KuroNerd ;D**_

* * *

><p>"So...You're both Korean?" SeeU asked excitedly as everyone ate. Luka had graciously made spaghetti for dinner, saving everyone from the dreaded leeks.<p>

"Mhmm!" Nori mumbled, mouth full of pasta.

"Then why do you have Japanese names?" Rin questioned.

"Our mom was from Korea and we were born there. But our dad was Japanese and wanted to name us Nori and Nana. We also have three brothers." She answered. Nori looked to Nana, who was busy feeding her new cat noodles. The kitten, which she ironically named Jiboku*, was curled in her lap, purring softly. The eldest Mikune sister told about their family; their parents had died of a car crash a year ago and that left them and their two brothers in the care of the eldest brother, Tenji. The others, Kai and Ryu were in college while Tenji was the CEO of the Akikan! Soda Advertising Department. Tenji had made sure they could both speak fluently in Japanese and Korean.

"That's why it took so long to get them there. Tenji-san would _not _say yes. But I persevered and finally got his consent!" Master announced. The Vocaloids applauded him politely.

As the meal progressed, Len watched Nori out of the corner of his eye. He had an idea about their enemy band problem. What if the fans found out about an inter-twin affair? He couldn't go for Nana. She seemed to be too in love with her cat to even notice he was hitting on her. But, Nori might just shoot him down completely...what to do?

The dinner continued in spouts of chatter, and afterward, Gumi showed them to their rooms. (A/N: The rooms are as follows, going from farthest the 2nd floor staircase (Left) to Master's room (Right): Len, bath, Nori, Rin, bath, Nana, Kaito, bath, Gakupo, staircase, Meiko, bath, Gumi, Luka, bath, Miku, Master. Up 1 Floor: Aoki, bath, Yuki, Lily, bath, AI, CUL, bath, Kiku, staircase, Defoko, bath, Haku, Iroha, bath, Miki, Master. Up 1 Floor: Gacha, bath, Dell, SeeU, bath, Yukari, Teto, bath, Neru, staircase, attic storage)

Len was dog tired and trudged into his room without even looking at where the two newcomers would be staying. The dark, honey-colored carpet of his room felt softer than the hardwood and tile floors of the rest of the mansion as he padded across it and walked over to his desk. Sifting through the papers with songs on them, he threw out the ones that were too sad. Even if he was more of a ballad person, he wanted a new, happier song. By the time he was done, there was only one paper left. 'Ah It's A Wonderful Life' stared up at him as he contemplated the lyrics. They still sounded too serious. Maybe he just needed to add some weird, cute theme to it?

Groaning and deciding that he had too many things on his mind, Len stood up and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers before walking to the conjoined bathroom. Everyone shared a bathroom with someone, but Rin had moved to room on her own so he had the bathroom to himself. Kind of.

As he walked in, his eyes met green ones and lacy green underwear. For a second Nori froze, shirt hanging on her ellbow, and looked at him with a surprised expression. Then she glared at him.

"Oi Len-dono! It's not polite to peep!" Nori huffed, not even bothering to cover herself. He smirked at her.

"You should've locked the door. And why do you keep calling me 'Len-dono'?" He leaned against the doorjam and looked at her, eyes glinting.

"Because no one else calls you that." She shrugged, stepping forward and turning on the shower. Steam immediately starting filling the yellow-schemed bathroom. He scoffed at her.

"What?"

"Do you always act bipolar?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. She seemed to contemplate her answer and inched closer to him. She touched her nose with his.

"I don't know...do you?" All of a sudden, she pushed him back into his room and shut the door, giggling from behind the white wood.

_What the hell was that? _Len thought. Then he realized that she was asking if _he _was bipolar.

"No!" He yelled toward the bathroom door. He heard her laugh ring out again, standing against the sound of running water.

He'd decided to seduce a demon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*= Meaning Destruct<strong>_


End file.
